Crossroads Blues
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: "She would have everything she ever wanted if she just kissed him." Edward was right about one thing. The Volturi aren't the bad guys. Alternate character interpretation with a side of Fridge Horror for your enjoyment.


Inspired by a comment on the anti_bella community that Bella makes a better villainess than a heroine. That got the wheels turning in my head, and suddenly Bella's desperation to be a vampire made a world of sense. Written for the TwiSpiteFic community on LJ.

_She would have everything she ever wanted if she just kissed him. _Edward was right about one thing. The Volturi aren't the bad guys.

* * *

**Crossroads Blues**

by Melissa Treglia

The teenage girl glanced around, as the rain misted into her long dark hair. Her thin fingers dug into the dirt at the intersection of two hiking trails. It had taken her hours to find a secluded, forgotten spot like this, and it had turned out to be ideal for her purpose.

The silt caked underneath her fingers, softened by the light precipitation, and her sweat was washed away as the moisture began to thicken into gentle sheets of rain. But, when the hole was big enough, the earth finally surrendered its secret: a small metal container. She opened it and placed fresh yarrow and cat bones in it, then dropped it back into the hole. She swept the dirt back onto her buried treasure, concealing it from curious eyes.

She sighed in disgust at the mess her hands had become, absently attempting to dust them off as she got to her feet. But then her head shot up. Someone was behind her; she could feel a pair of eyes boring into her back.

"Ambitious little lass, aren't you? You're such a bit of a thing to be wantin' what you're askin' for," a man's voice said, the hint of a Scottish brogue colouring his roughened tones. The girl whirled to face the new arrival, her eyes widened in surprise. He was a short, stocky and balding man cloaked in Armani; he looked more like a CEO or a lawyer than anything else.

"You're not what I expected," the girl said. "Last time I was here, there was a girl. A very pretty blonde."

"Well," the man replied, a smirk of amusement. "When I was told about the deal you wanted to make, my dear, I couldn't resist finalizing it myself." He paused, and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Name's Crowley, King of the Crossroads. At your service, milady." He gave a mock bow.

The girl was silent, mulling the turn of events over.

"You do still want that obscene wealth and power, don't you?" he prompted.

"Of course I do," she replied, her expression stony. "I want to be more powerful and wealthy than anyone, and I want to be known and adored by all. I want to be a god. And I want Edward to love me... no, I want him to worship me."

The man, Crowley, nodded. He seemed to be satisfied. "Just making sure. Wealth, power, popularity, love. All the greatest hits." He frowned for a moment. "But the bit about one Edward Cullen is new. You want to make that an addition to the contract?"

The girl swallowed and nodded.

"Very well, then. We'll add that into a subclause, so your bases are covered. And that'll come with a few additional benefits, which'll be installed retroactively. Just because I'm such a nice guy."

Her gaze on him was still uncertain, even repulsed. "The demon told me it was supposed to be... sealed with a kiss?"

"Right you are," the Crossroads King replied. "Shall we dance, pet?"

The girl licked her lips, shifting awkwardly on her feet. He was an old man, but... she would have everything she ever wanted if she just kissed him. It would only be for a moment, and quicker than falling asleep.

She braced herself, squinched her eyes shut and offered her lips up to him. His mouth was soft and inviting against hers, but there was a tang of a particularly strong paprika. No, more like sulfur, she amended.

When they separated, he grinned. "Enjoy all the earthly delights at your disposal."

She nodded, and began to walk away.

Distantly, she heard him call after her, his voice fading out on the wind. "See you in ten years, Miss Swan."

_***Fin***_


End file.
